Fastidiar
by colourful
Summary: Despedirse de papá y mamá al subir al tren en King’s Cross… -¡no tan atrás idiota! se dijo Draco-.
1. Pasatiempo

Ooh si como le gustaba molestar a la _Sangre Sucia._

-¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda Malfoy? –dijo cansinamente Hermione, casi en un suspiro.

Draco solamente se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para que al agacharse pudiera susurrarle al oído:

-Para jactarte de ser la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts, eres bastante tonta para algunas cosas no ¿Dónde crees que estoy exactamente ahora _pequeña rata de biblioteca_?- dijo mientras volvía a su lugar digamos…a unos dos metros de ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia digna de un Malfoy.

Hermione lo miró con aburrimiento antes de salir del vagón con un sonoro portazo.

Ooh si! como le _encantaba_ fastidiar a Granger!

* * *

Disclamer: ¿Usted reconoció algo? seguramente no es mio. Llegaste hasta acá oh dios! es mi primera historia sobre Draco-Hermione qe me atrevo a subir espero qe no esté tan mal, gracias por leer :)


	2. Conocer

Nunca llegas a conocer a la personas en realidad.

Salió de ahí con un sonoro portazo al mismo tiempo que sellaba la puerta con un simple silencioso y letal _Fermaportus_, aunque al parecer fue bastante fuerte -el portazo- porque varias cabezas se asomaron de los demás vagones, claro que con solo una mirada todos volvieron a meterse en ellos.

Hermione esperaba secretamente que Malfoy, fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para no saber abrir una puerta y peor aun no llevar varita, para que así regresara a Londres en el tren. No pudo dejar de reírse mientras se lo imaginaba chocando una y otra vez contra la puerta, hasta que alguien lo encontrara asustado y muerto de hambre. Ooh! Esa deliciosa imagen de Malfoy la mantuvo ocupada un buen rato mientras iba de camino al vagón donde estaban los chicos.

Para cuando llego con ellos con una gran sonrisa maniaca en su boca le preguntaron que porque se reía de esa forma, a lo que respondió con un simple: _-no es nada chicos_. No tenían porque saber que Hermione Granger prefecta perfecta, integrante del trío de oro tuviese que ver con un posible desaparecimiento de Malfoy por un tiempo _indeterminado_ de la escuela y quien lo hubiese creído todo gracias a un pequeño movimiento de muñeca. Definitivamente eso le alegraría el día a cualquiera ¿o no?

Bien lo sabe ella, _nunca_ llegas conocer bien a las personas.

* * *

Disclamer: si usted reconoció algo no es mio de verdad me encantaria qe Draco fuera todo mio pero no u.u no pensaba seguir la historia pero veo qe gusto asi qe aqi el siguiente capitulo espero qe guste tanto como el primero qizas siga asi con drabbles creo qe las historias largas no van conmigo asi qe ahi está vere cuanto me demoro en escribir el siguiente pero hasta ahora es lo que hay espero les guste :)


	3. Lo que sube, baja

Victorioso así se sentía ahora, como el _setenta por ciento_ de las veces que peleaba con Granger.

_En cuanto dejó de retumbar la puerta, y aún regocijándose por el pleito ganado recientemente decidió salir camino a su propio vagón… _

Pero claro la sangre sucia no se iba a ir así como así tenía que tener un as bajo la manga y no podía ser de otra forma que dejarlo encerrado en el mugriento vagón. ¿Como se le ocurría a ella, a una simple e idiota sangre sucia dejarlo encerrado a él? - **_¿qué quién es él?_** ooooh por favor él es el gran y _sexy_ (y mucho según mis fuentes) Draco Malfoy- claro que no era tan estúpido como para _no_ llevar varita ¿cierto?.... **¿¡CIERTO!?**

Draco buscó desesperadamente la varita en su camisa y sus pantalones _–no estaba-_, paró su búsqueda…quizás en sus calcetines _–no estaba-_, paró de nuevo…. ¿o quizás en el bolsillo de la capa? _–no estaba-_… _mierd__a, mierda, mil veces mierda_.

Decidió recordar en voz alta sus pasos hasta antes de llegar al cochino vagón, quizás así recordaba donde estaba su varita:

**"Primer paso":** Despedirse de papá y mamá al subir al tren en King's Cross… -¡no tan atrás idiota! se dijo-.

.....

**"Cuarto paso":** _¿Lugar?_: Vagón de Slytherin, _¿Situación?_: deshacerse de Parkinson, _¿Razón?_: demasiado empalagosa, _¿Forma?:_ pretexto mas cara de odio igual salida fácil de _"vagón empalagoso"_, _¿Llevar capa de viaje?:_ no, para qué no hacia mucho frio en el tren de todas formas.

**"Quinto paso":** Dejar la varita en la capa de viaje abandonada en el asiento del _"vagón empalagoso"_,¡¡Biiiiiiiiiiiiingo, tenemos un ganadoooor!! Su varita, su preciada y necesitada varita estaba en el vagón de Slytherin… a tres carros de distancia… _mierda_.

E hizo lo que ningún Malfoy debe hacer… perder la compostura, se acordó de la madre de todos, y golpeó –claro- los asientos, la ventana, la pared, y todo lo que se le cruzó por delante, tan enojado como estaba no pidió ayuda a ninguno de los vagones continuos, porque claro un Malfoy no pide ayuda, ¡nooo! ellos pueden salir de sus problemas solos **–¡Ajá! siii claro, solo voy a salir de este cochino vagón refunfuño irónico-**, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar por un alma caritativa -ojala uno de primero o segundo así lo podria atormentar para que no dijera nada en su contra despues- que deshiciera el _Fermaportus…_lo único que pedía es que fuera antes de llegar a Hogwarts…

_En cuanto dejó de retumbar la puerta, y aún regocijándose por el pleito ganado recientemente decidió salir camino a su propio vagón…desde el cual nunca debió haber salido… o por lo menos sin su varita_

Fracasado así se sentía ahora como el otro _treinta por ciento_ de las veces que pelaba con esa maldita Granger, ya se las iba a pagar… de eso, no quedaban dudas.

* * *

Disclamer: ¿Reconociste al sexy Draco? bueno me encantaría qe fuera mio pero no, todo lo que reconociste no es mio lo admito. Miles de siglos sin pasar por acá espero les guste lo acabo de escribir, asi qe el capitulo está recién salido del horno... enjoy! :DDD


End file.
